FBI (Fate's Band of Investigators)
by XXZabanya
Summary: A criminal from the Clock Tower arrives in Fuyuki City. Can Shirou and the others work together to find him?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night, the Edelfelts sisters, and some of these names.

* * *

The targets name is Duvel Ethelstan, a French Magi who specializes in production and modification of Mystic Codes. He is wanted for the attempted murder of two members of the Clocktower, Professor Pax and Lord Megatronus, and theft of several experimental Mystic Codes. Reason: To acquire a Mystic Code that both Professor Pax and Lord Megatronus were developing. Last known location is determined to be Japan approximately 4 weeks ago. The Edelfelt Family is to pursue and capture the target as well as all stolen property of the Clocktower by any means necessary. Compliance is compulsory. Failure will not be accepted.

* * *

Luvia Edelfelt went over the job they were given as well as the documents detailing the history of Duvel Ethelstan.

It has been a week since the orders from the Association was given. She and her sister, Marjatta Edelfelt were tasked with the assignment as both a test of our ability's as well as to determine my right as the next head of the Family.

After reviewing his ability's as well as the items he had taken, we determined that he is attempting to combine the Mystic Codes to form something of unknown capacity. To forge something with the number and unknown quality as the Codes he took however would require access to large amounts of natural Mana to conduct safely. It can then be assumed that he will go to an area which crosses with a Layline, and if he is still in Japan that left the number of locations he could be in to only a few.

After contacting the Second Owners or Supervisors of the few areas that meet the estimated requirements we narrowed down the locations he may be hiding to one. Fuyuki City.

We have just arrived and are now en-route to inform the Second Owner of the land of our purpose here.

"Damn, of all the places that second rate Code worker could have gone to, he had to go to this backwater, flea infested hic town." Marjatta complained, stating her distaste for Asian countries once again since we were assigned this task.

"You should not complain too much. Remember this is a top rank assignment given to us by our father to gauge our skills. So I trust that you will conduct yourself with your best professional attitude, especially since we are dealing with not only this new Supervisor, Miss Tohsaka, but also an Executor from The Church who also assists in overseeing this land." I berate Marjatta.

Thinking back to the conversation our acceptance here was somewhat awkward. Since this incident is supposed to be covered up we could not use any formal reasons to explain our reason for being here. I can imagine that they will not be very happy with our presence, which is why I hope we can at least appear to be nonthreatening so as to not rouse suspicion while working here.

"Sister must we interact with such a no class Family? Could we have not simply covertly infiltrated this pathetic ape field and completed the job and returned home without interacting with these _people_?"

"We cannot. If there was only the Supervisor we may have been able to, but with a Church official present we wouldn't be able to search for the target without drawing his attention. And if we were caught they would detain us and inform the Mage Association of our illegal entry into guarded Spiritual Lands. After which we would probably lose the targets trail and fail our assignment."

In this situation which requires us to deal with an Executor it is best to give ourselves a reason they can't argue against such as private research and keep them away while we work.

Marjatta looked distraught. She certainly did not enjoy the current circumstances. "Very well Sister."

Despite her word I could still sense the vindictiveness in her words. Again she was not pleased, I will have to make sure she stays in line.

* * *

Another Tuesday, another class. For Shirou Emiya, being a first year in Homurahara Acadamy wasn't that much different from how it was in Junior High School.

I'm not complaining that I'm bored, no I enjoy these peaceful days. Just that if I had to give what I'm feeling now a name it would have to be unsatisfied.

I am someone with a goal, a dream, my fathers dream to be a hero. But thinking about dreams as a child is different than when you're an adult.

Specifically on how to do it?

There are many way that someone could become a hero these days. There is saving lives as a doctor or firefighter, stopping criminals as a police officer or prosecutor, or trying to solve world problems like a hunger or war as a politician or ambassador.

But is any of that right for me? I mean I have magic, kind of. Structural Grasping may only be something simple and generally considered useless but it is still Magecraft.

I guess the real question is how I can do the most good with the skills I have?

My Structural Grasping ability is good to analyze objects and find their flaws so it's always helped me with mechanical problems, but I can't see myself being a mechanic or engineer.

I've tried to use it on organic things such as myself and plant life but it's never worked very well, too much information I can't understand.

Maybe if I study physiology I could become a great doctor with my Magecraft, but even that doesn't feel right.

Besides I'm daydreaming in the middle of class right now so how could I say I can become a doctor like this.

Paying attention back to class I notice that everyone is murmuring about something.

"Attention everybody. We have several new students starting today."

Looking back at the door, Kazuki sensei directs them to come in.

The first one to enter was a very pretty girl with long blond hair, the next was a very tall goth looking guy with half his face hidden by his bangs. Following him was foreign looking guy with curly hair and the last was another girl with a black hair in a bob cut and blue tinted fringes.

They all looked interesting in one way or another.

They stand in a row when sensei asks to present themselves. They answered in the order they came in.

"Hello, my name is Cera Koeller. I'm a new foreign trial student, I hope we get along." Her voice and demure was very reserved.

"I'm Allard Hayashi. It a pleasure to meet you." He was really direct and monotonous.

"Good ta meet ya! I'm Damon O'Conner also a transfer student from Canada. And I can't wait to get started here and getting to know ya all, eh?" He's said really fast.

"I'm Ai Taimaki. I'm like really happy to be here!" With a really up-beat tone.

Then the teacher spoke up. "Our school is having a foreign student exchange program, Koeller san and O'Conner san are 2 of the 8 foreign trial students here."

Everyone in class starts staring at the newcomers, the guys staring at the girls and vis versa. Then Kazuki sensei spoke again to the new students. "We have some empty seats so you can choose for yourselves." "KAY."

* * *

Rin was really having a hard time telling who in the room she disliked the most. There was the fake priest Kotomine Kirei standing behind me, the pretentious older Edelfelt infront of her, or the obnoxious little Edelfelt sitting next to her sister.

Well whoever it was made no difference now, after all they were all annoying the hell out of her.

The 4 of us are currently in my living room discussing the Edelfelts presence here on my land however everything they claimed was a total lie. Something about magical research with the Laylines to create specialized Mystic Codes.

I've heard rumors about the Edelfelts, they were a mercenary family who were known as 'The most elegant hyenas above the ground'. Just a fancy way of saying they were good at fighting. They were a combat oriented clan, so it was more likely they were after something or someone and they didn't want us knowing about it or getting in their way.

My problem now is how to call them out on it and find out their true objective without being too invasive.

Regardless, at the moment the older sister continued her story. "As I was saying I was hoping that we may be given approval to operate on your land for the duration of our research."

If I'm going to start picking apart their story I better start with their research reason.

"Yes, I understand. However are you certain that our Land is sufficient for your purpose. If you'd like I could recommend you to other more suitable locations with stronger Mana concentrations that could work better for your research."

Luvia caught Tohsaka's implication. She's must have figured we weren't here for research. We don't want any interruptions during our investigations so Marjatta and I are trying to pass our reason for being here as 'Mystic Code research'.

However, she found a hole in our story. If we did want a place with strong Laylines with plenty of Mana then the best place here in Japan would be the Aozaki Lands. They have the strongest Spiritual Lands in Japan.

We logically assumed at first that he would go there, but for some reason we traced him here instead. It did not matter to us but it was still perplexing.

Nevertheless if we can deceive her into thinking we have private research that we want to remain confidential then we can keep Tohsaka and the Enforcer away while we work.

"True however the research we are conducting is of great importance to our family and as such we had wanted to avoid dealing with those _heretics_ the Aozaki's. As such we have come here believing you to be far more accepting of our need for privacy and autonomy."

Rin did not appreciate the compliment considering how fraudulent the older Edelfelt was being.

It is true that the Magus Association was not very accepting of the Aozaki's but it did not change the situation. The fact was that there were many Spiritual lands with better Laylines in many European counties that would be more accommodating of their needs.

Not to mention most Middle East Magi did not have a high preconception of Eastern Countries, so it would make more sense to do their work elsewhere in a place like the Clock Tower, which also has a wide array of research material and laboratories, as well as good Laylines and have avoided the trouble coming here.

Obviously the little sister would have preferred that. Her vicious glare towards me all but told me that her attendance here was mandatory but that she would rather have avoided coming in the first place.

"I have heard word that a rouge magus escaped with some valuable martials recently. Would your appearance here have anything in relation to that Miss Edelfelt?" Or I could let Kirei continue like that. Despite being a fake priest he still had good connections with the Church and has likely heard news connected to their reason for being here.

Luvia silently cursed. Damn, so the Executor has heard word of the incident. It was supposed to be covered up but I guess the Church found out through some covert dealings.

Putting something like that against our story means that we can only deny any relation. But if he knows anything else then our covers story is as good as blown and we'll have to adlib from then on.

Best case scenario is that that they know nothing else and we can precede with the job in private as planned.

Worst case scenario is we have to tell them the truth and they decide to join in or decide to keep us out and handle the situation by themselves.

"I also have heard the story but our being here is a mutually exclusive event. The truth is that our father designated this location to increase our understanding of foreign cultures and possibly unknown Magecraft that could be beneficial to our family."

Rin didn't like the sound of that. If their Family Head sent them here specifically, then there was only one thing that they could be here for; The Holy Grail.

It did make sense, after all a mystery such as the Grail must be very tempting for any Magus. The only reason an army of magi don't come here to just take it is that it is guarded by the Church and sanctioned by the Magus Association. In other words it heavily protected by two powerful entities.

"Does that mean your family is looking for new types of Magecraft? That is still something that can be done with better prospects at the Clock Tower. Perhaps your father sent you here for something specific like another mystery he may be aware of and has an interest in?"

They were clearly caught what I was implying.

"How dare you, you inbreed magic novice! You think that we are on the same level as you that we would just steal someone else's pitiful work?!" Her outburst was followed by her jumping onto her feet and readying her fingers to fire something at me.

Wow, the little sister really snapped at my comment. Seeing her reaction was interesting and informative. She at least didn't seem to know much about the city's history or of the Holy Grail. If she did she wouldn't be as insulted at my allegation as she was and instead just have denied it to keep up their story.

But the other sister still could know something she did not. "Marjatta! Control yourself!" The elder sister seemed to control her emotions better as she tries to calm her sister but she was still slightly upset.

But then Kirei took control of the situation with an amused smile on his face at watching our dispute. "Rin you should not go around accusing others like that. (He shakes his head disapprovingly). And young Edelfelt, you as well should learn to restrain such violent outbursts better in the future."

As Marjatta takes her seat next to Luvia, Kirei continues. "You should know Edelfelts that had you come here for any malicious reason; I would not have hesitated to kill you now. However I am aware of your true reason for being here. You are here for Duvel Ethelstan and the research materials he stole, am I wrong?"

Luvia was distressed. The Executor must have known why we were here from the beginning. It the only way he could casually and specifically detail our assignment.

We didn't have a choice now, we have to give them the details.

Or at least Tohsaka, the Enforcer seemed to already know most if not all of it. "Very well then. I will tell you of our job given by the Clock Tower."

"Sister!" I expected Marjatta to object but it didn't matter.

"Marjatta, do not argue. No matter what we still have job to do, one way or another. Besides they already seem to know something about it, so we may as well read them in and if necessary, cooperate if that's what it takes to find the target."

After a minute of silence Marjetta finally concedes. "Very well sister. But just know this Tohsaka that this does not concern you. Do not interfere. We will handle it and you can go and play with whatever little rice toy magic." Tohsaka flinched at the comment but did nothing about it.

"Good. Seeing as you 3 can handle the situation, I'm confident that I can leave the rest to you. Should you need anything, I'm sure you won't hesitate to ask me." And with that Kirei Kotomine leaves with a glint of amusement in his eyes as the 3 of us remaining discuss the situation.

* * *

During lunch everyone in Shirou's class went over to speak to one of the 3 new students.

I was curious too so I went over to the large huddle that everyone was in. Their positioning was close enough that if you listen hard enough you could hear everyone's conversations at the same time though it was kind hard with everyone clamoring at the same time.

"So you're from Canada?" "What's it like?" Is that your natural hair color?" "Wow you are tall. do you play basketball?" "Oh my god your hair is so perfect." "What kind of conditioner do you use?" "So where are you from?" "I'm from Switzerland." "Hey is hockey really a sport?" "I just use a Brazilian hair care set." "Your hair tints are neat." "Wanna go out with me?" "No." "You have beautiful eyes why are you covering them with your bangs?" "WHO SAID THAT!" "Where did you live before coming here?" "That cell phone strap is so cute!" "Hey Hayashi what to join the soccer team?" "My family moves around a lot because of her job." "Our foreign exchange program is to spread various cultures around the world." "Wanna go out with me?" "Hell no." "What do you think of Japan?" "I Love the weather. So comfortable. More so than home." "So where have you been to on your trip?" "Could you not stare so much." "Holy crap that over 40000 yen! Is your family rich or something?!" "Arm wrestle! Right now! Come on bring it and I'll show you what's a sport!" "GOGOGOGOGOG!" "Calm down boys."

Soon the classes yelling got louder and louder till everything became be nothing but a lot of indiscernible noise. Geez the class is acting like we got some kind of celebrity came here.

Suddenly someone slammed open the door.

"SHUT UP! Wow what are you doing that you have to be so loud? Anyways Emiya san, the teachers need you in the teachers' lounge. The coffee maker is busted and Fujimura sensei says you can fix it so come on."

At this point I welcome the chance to get away from this mess. "Sure."

With my response I follow the teacher out.

"Oh I'll come with you."

"Me too. I need to do something somewhere with someone."

"I'll come too."

"Yeah."

The four new students all take the chance to break away from the human collective and followed me out to the hallway.

"Wait!" But before the rest of the class can catch up, the four grabbed me. "Come on buddy let's go!" and ran.

"Hey, the lounge is the other wayyy!?" I try to call out to them but they just ignore me as they carried me away.

"Emiya san get back here!"

After ten minutes of the other 4 dragging me, I find myself hiding somewhere behind the school with them.

"What was that about?" I ask them.

"Sorry kid But I just had to get away from them. Man what was their deal eh?" Damon answered me followed by Cere. "Sorry but I was starting to feel really crowded back there and when I saw you leaving with that teacher, I took the chance to follow you."

"Sorry." Allard quietly said

"Ugh what was up with that guy so annoying!" Ai complained about someone.

Cere then responded to Ai. "Let me guess, it was that guy with the bluish-purple hair right?"

"Yeah, what a creep. I can't believe he actually asked me out like that! Conceited much." "You too huh?"

Then Damon spoke up. "Gha when I get my hands on the guy who said that!"

Allard just kept groaning.

"Any ways thanks uhhh?" Ai stopped mid thanks.

"Emiya san right?" Cera finished for her.

"Yeah. It's Shirou Emiya and I guess we'll be classmates for a while." I reply to them.

"Yep. Haah, well anyways it seemed the teachers needed you so maybe you should go eh." Damon lazily recommended.

"Yeah if Fuji nee recommended me then I better not disappoint her. See you later then." But as I leave Allard begins to follow me.

"I'll go with you. I actually do have something to ask the teachers."

"Ok then."

"We'll go with you too." Cera said with Ai following her.

We all look over to Damon who looked at us then giving a sigh started to walk with us. "Well I'm not staying here by myself so lead the way buddy."

As we walk down the hall I find the silence between us a bit too much so I decide to break the ice.

"So Hayashi san, mind if I ask what you need to do in the teachers' lounge?"

After looking at me for a second he turns away for but just as I think he wasn't going to answer he speaks.

"Sure."

Guess he must have decided to tell us after all.

"You see I still need to submit some files about my transfer here."

Ai then asked. "Where did you go before you came here?"

Allard stared at us again before he answered. "I used to be in Karuizawa but I also lived in Tokyo, Fukuroka, Narita, and Kobe."

Damons then responded. "Wow ya been to a lot of places eh. Weird cause this past month our international group were in some of those places too. So why'd did ya move around so much?"

Damons question seemed to make Allard a little awkward but after a bit he answered. "It's a bit personal so"

But Damon cut him off. "Oh, ya don't have ta tell us if ya don't wanna. Sorry, it a bit personal eh?"

Allard shook his head and continued. "No it's not a problem. I just don't talk about it much. You see I actually tend to get bullied and rejected by my past classmates because of my height and eyes."

The 4 of us then step in front of him to look up at his dual colored eyes; a brown left and a blue right.

"Cool!" Ai and Damon exclaimed when Allard continued.

"I'm actually half Japanese half French. I got made fun of a lot because of this."

"And that's why you wear your hair in that emo fasion over half your face, to hide the difference, right." Cera didn't really inquire as much as commented.

"Yeah I got bullied bad enough that my mother kept sending me to new schools hoping it would get better but it never did so we just kept moving."

"And your hoping you can get a fresh start here with a new look." Again Cera didn't ask but told.

"I'm surprised your telling us this Hayashi san." I pointed out to him.

"Yeah I don't know why but I feel that I can trust you guys. It also feels pretty good to tell others about it you know." Allard remarked.

"Don't worry you'll be alright here. I promise." Telling him that, I could see a vague smile form on his face but just for a second.

He then turns to Damon and Cera. "What's this exchange program you're a part of?" Seemed he wanted to move attention to someone else.

Damon then took the figertive mic. "Well wha it is is an International Student Cooperation Exchange Journey for the Future tour. Bunch of us students from all over the world go around different cities in different countries tryin to promote friendship an that kinda thing to all the schools that we temporarily enroll in."

Cera then continued the explanation. "This one year program has about 40 students ages 12-21 enrolled in multiple schools in all the cities we go to. We've already gone to many places so far like Canada, America, Mexico, England, France, China, and of course Japan, which is the final stop in the program before we all return home."

The rest of us look at Cera and Damon in a bit of surprise.

"Wow and you say you've been to all those places in a year?" Ai asked still looking at them.

"Yep, It sure was something too eh? Some places we stayed for just a day but the most we stayed at one city was a week before we moved on." Damon continued to explain followed by Cera again. "The goal of the tour is to promote international cooperation for future generations so that we may become the cultured leaders of tomorrow."

"How much did you do? Cause it doesn't sound like a lot of time to do much." I ask.

Honestly I was really interested, it sounded like the kind of things that would help me achieve my dream. Going around the world promoting a better future, definitely my kind of thing.

Damon answered my question. "It may not sound like a lot but it would surprise you how much we can do in that year. For the places we stay for a day we just do a presentation of our experiences and the values we are tryin to promote, and of course the places we stay longer at we attend the schools in the area even for just a two or three days."

"Cool." I reply.

"Yep! Interested eh?" Damon must have heard the excitement in my tone, not that I was trying to hide it.

"Yeah. Since I was a kid I always wanted to do something good like that."

"Did you want to travel the world or was it what we do that you liked?" Cera asked.

"Kind of both really. I honestly want to think about my future now if you know what I mean." I answered.

"Have a plan for that?" Ai asked.

"No. Since I was a kid I always knew what I wanted to _do_ in life just never _how_. I mean it seems easy as a kid but then"

Damon cut me off. "but then life happened eh. Like growing up an the such. Kinda put a damper on any dream, reality I mean."

"Yeah." I respond to him.

"Don't worry bout it now too much. Just drives you crazy if you try to be an adult now with a halfcocked plan. When you find what ya want to do you'll know it. So just wait and enjoy your time here. Ya got plenty of chances later on eh."

Yeah I guess Damon's right. Then Cera continued that statement. "I sure it not the way you plan to do things but you can always turn to your parents for advice about this you know. They've been in our shoes at one point in their lives, even if it's been a while."

Thinking about parents I remember how I took up my father's wish for myself. Since he passed three years ago it's obvious I can't ask him.

"I really can't ask my parents, they passed away." The others start to look uncomfortable like they may have touched a bad topic.

I still have Fuji nee and she does sort of support me, but I'm sure she doesn't really understand what it is I really want to be. No, it's not that she doesn't understand but rather that my definition of hero is too vague.

"But I do have a sister like person that I can confide in like you say Koeller san."

The other perk up at when I say that. Then as if it was expected we all turn to the last member of our quintet, Ai.

"Uhh, Weeell, I can't say I have much of a story like the rest of you. I have to move around a lot because of my parents. That's it."

"That's it?" We all ask.

"Yep, That's it."

That's a bit of a surprises. The rest of us had such good stories to tell that it's disappointing to end our walk on such a low note. Regardless we finally reach the Teachers' lounge and with that we go our separate ways still thinking about what we each had to say.

* * *

"That Tohsaka girl is certainly conceited to think that she could actually be of assistance in our search for Duvel Ethelstan." Majatta Edelfelt whispered to herself dissatisfied with the arrangement that sister Luvia and Rin Tohsaka came to after negotiating with each other.

Then again the more technical term for our negotiations is a continuous torrent of uncompromising bellowing from three sides that refused to submit to each other.

We spent all afternoon arguing over how we were to conduct ourselves in the city. Tohsaka appears to distrust us because we attempted to disguise our purpose for being here, which must be why she was incredibly adamant on being involved with the capture.

The terms and condition that was finally agreed upon was that on Tohsaka's side; she would monitor any use of the Layline herself, provide any information that may be relevant to the case, act as our guide while conducting in-the-city searches when she is not in school, and she would only supervise our search without getting directly involved,

On our side we must keep Tohsaka informed with all information we find related to the case, we would not search the city without either the Executor or her present with us, and we are free to act as we may as long as it does not involve the citizens of this city at all.

In other word she is willing to let us do our job as long as we stay on her terms. She thinks she can take control of our assignment like this just because she has the support of the Executor shows how weak she really is.

Nevertheless, we already agreed and sealed it with a Geis so that all parties involved in this "Alliance" keep to their word.

"Sister, why did you agree to her demands? It will only inhibit our ability to track Duvel." I asked.

"Well sister unfortunately she had the upper hand on us since the Executor reveled what he knew. It may seem that we are restricted but it will not prevent us from finding him. And if she wants to get involved, so long as she does not prevent us from catching him then there is no problem." My sister replied.

"But we will not be able to search freely if they must accompany us into the city. And since she apparently has some so called school to attend we won't be able to do much during the day." I told her.

"That is true, but we can still use familiars to find and track him without breaching the guidelines of the Geis. And about the need to tell her what we find, regardless of whether we tell her everything or not, it will not bother us in tracking Duvel." She explained.

It may be true that any restrictions we have are not anything we can't work around, but it was aggravating all the same. Especially this consideration to the mundane side of the city we need to keep in mind. She was most annoying with this condition to keep those useless monkeys uninvolved.

"Very well sister. What is our next course of action?" I ask.

"First we should find a hotel and begin setting up some up a base. Then start our investigation with some Area Prana Scans and send out some Familiars to gather some territorial information. We probably will not find much with just this since he is probably covering his tracks somehow, but we should still be able to find out if he is still here and possibly narrow down his location to a general area based on small traces of magic he may not have completely erased." Sister detailed.

"True, he is not a professional so he will make a mistake in running and when he does we will find him." Rationalizing our plan sister continues with our plan.

"Once we get some information we will contact Tohsaka so we may begin a more detailed investigation in the city. Since she can monitor the Layline she may be able to track Duvel's use of Mana he tries to syphon from the land."

With our plans set up we continue driving in the back of our limousine to find our hopefully very temporary base.

* * *

The day finally is over but just as Shirou starts to go anywhere, Ayako Mitsuduri, fellow Archery Club member stops me.

"Hey Emiya, going home?"

"Yeah I got a hungry houseguest and if I don't keep her feed she'll go on a rampage."

"Oh you got a friend staying over or something?" She asks.

"No she's more like a sister to me I've known her since I was still a kid. You know Taiga Fujimura Sensei?" I explain.

"Yeah. She's that really energetic and clumsy new teacher right."

"Yeah that sounds like her all right." Seems Fuji nee the same in school as at home.

"Yeah since we got so many new students and teachers this year I'm actually having trouble remembering who's who, where, and why. Hmm, you said you know her as a kid, was she your neighbor or family friend?" Ayako asks.

"Both. She came by a lot when my dad was alive and she still does. But only to eat my food and have a place to lounge about like a cat." I tell her.

"So basically you're taking care of her like a pet huh?" Her analogy's pretty accurate.

"Yeah. By the way what are you up to? I mean it's kinda weird that you come over to talk like this." While we are in the Archery club together we don't really talk much.

"No reason just felt like chatting up my rival in the Archer Club."

The two of us leave the school ground and begin walking the same way. "Rival? Is that what everyone else say?"

"Sadly no. That's just me. Your called the star of the Archery Club since you've never missed a shot. Really do you practice every day or are you just a prodigy?"

I'm about to answer but someone cuts me off calling in our direction.

"Hey, Ayako! Over here!"

We both turn to the source of the call and see a tall thin middle age man in a worn and wrinkled gray suit and sunglasses leaning next to a parked car. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your date kiddo but I was starting to feel a bit jealous here since you were ignoring me while you get all lovey dovey there."

"Uncle Rikuto!"Ayako then runs over to the newcomer.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you in Karuizawa?"

"I'm here in Fuyuki for business. I'm gonna be staying at your house for a while. So I thought I'd come and pick you up. But I probably came by at bad time, Huh."

I walk up and join the two by the car. "Well you must be ayako's first boyfriend." He comments looking me over.

"He's not my boyfriend Uncle!" She snaps while punching him in the gut.

"Alright already geeze. Guess that indomitable tom girl spirit still burning in you." The Uncle grumbles while rubbing his injury.

Ayako then speaks up. "Oh yeah I should introduce you guys. Emiya this is my Uncle, Rikuto Mitsuduri, he's a detective. And Uncle this is my friend in the Archery club and the Ace of our team, Shirou Emiya."

"Nice to meet you kid." Rikuto says putting out his hand.

"Likewise." I kindly reply taking the offered hand.

"Mitsuduri senpai, we need to get back." I suddenly hear someone new. looking into the car sitting in the passenger side seat I see a woman about the same age as Fuji nee with black hair extending just pass her shoulders dressed in a nicely pressed blue suit minus the tie.

"Alright Hotaru chan. We're coming." Rikuto calls back to the woman named Hotaru.

"Who's that?" Ayako asks Rikuto.

"Her, don't worry she's just a sharp tongued, little student of mine; Hotaru Kiyomizu."

"Mitsuduri Senpai I'm not your student and we really need to get back, now. Remember that we need to brief the Fuyuki Police Station about our case." She continued to nag.

"Sorry kid, love to hear more from Ayako's first boyfriend, but I need to get going." So saying goodbye between Ayakos hits, both he and her get in the car and drive off.

"They certainly left abruptly." Looking to see another new speaker, I see my new friend Issei Ryuudou walking together with the new foreign student Damon O'Conner.

"Yeah but it seemed like they had work to do so it couldn't be helped."

"Sure ya girlfriend isn't just blowin ya off eh?" Damon tried to correct me.

"No were not like that. What are you guys doing here?" I ask trying to get away from that girlfriend thing.

Issei begins telling me why they're here. "Well Emiya san the reason we are here is actually because we were looking for you."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because of Fujimura sensei."

Uh oh. "What does Fuji nee need?"

"It's ain't what Fuji sensei needs but what me and Cera san need." Damon begins to explain.

"Which is?" I keep asking.

"A place to sleep."

"Oh."

"Most of the other exchange program students have other places to stay but they sort of ran out of space so now O'Conner San and Koeller san have no place to stay." Issei better explains.

"How?" Seriously you'd think they would prepare enough rooms to accommodate everyone.

"The details don't matter. All you need to know is that Fuji sensei said that we could stay at her and yours place so thanks eh." Damon tells me.

Of course she did, why wouldn't she give my home for just about anyone to use like it was her own.

"Where is Koelle san?" I ask Damon.

"She said she needed to handle something fore we go, so now we wait for her. My guess she gettin her stuff as well."

Looking at him I now notice the large suit case, duffle bag, and backpack he has.

"All your stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah gotta travel as light as possible but it somehow still end up heavy either way."

Just then Cera comes over dragging a 3 suit cases, 2 backpacks, and a really big purse that looks more like large grocery bag. "Sorry just had to get all my stuff from the gym."

"Why was it in the gym?" I ask.

"We only just arrived in town last night and since we are all are staying with some of the teachers here, everyone just brought all their stuff and stored it in the gym till we go to where we are staying. So Damon where are we going?"

"Well Cera little lady, our dear new friend Emiya san here has gladly opened his house to us lost little selves. Let's give him a round of applauds."

The three of them then start clapping together. "Thank you thank you, (doing a bow) but I obviously don't deserve all the credit. Fuji nee is the one who offered, so you should thank her when she comes by tonight for diner."

"Sweet what we having eh?" Damon asked.

"Any request? I can cook quite a few things." I ask them.

"You cook? Hope you are good. I'm a bit of a picky eater. Hope you don't mind." Cera responded.

"Don't worry Koeller san, I can personally vouch for Emiya's cooking and I promise you won't have a problem choosing something you like regardless of the menu." Issei reassured Cera's concern.

"Now I can't wait. Ya better not disappoint Emiya san." Damon replied.

"Well Emiya It seems that you can handle it from here. I'll see you three tomorrow then." After Issei said his goodbyes he left to go home.

"Well Emiya san, If you will lead the way." Cera gestured as she repositioned her bags to carry them better.

"Here let me help with those." I offered.

"Hmm, well if you insist." She then passed most of the bags to me then walks ahead with only the one big purse.

"Ok." I begin to walk but Damon then come up and takes one of the bags. "Girls' a player, eh?"

"Yeah." And so the three of us start to head back home.

* * *

Currently My sister, that black haired gorilla Tohsaka, and I Marjatta Edelfelt are walking around this distasteful town at night tracking down a lead we found when we did our preliminary survey.

We found light traces of magical use down in the Miongawa Shopping Center and are now currently going to investigate.

"There was some minor use of the Layline here a few hours ago but that all stopped as soon after we came here. He may have detected our presence here." Tohsaka told us.

"Maybe, but now that he has started the forge here he can't just leave yet. He needs a layline to function as the cauldron to create whatever he is making so now that he is started he has to finish it here or he risks rendering the Mystic Codes he stole useless." Sister commented.

"When our initial scan of the city revealed some Prana use here in this shopping area. We sent some Familiars to investigate but it was not able to find anything due to interference of somekind." I explained.

"Do you know what it is?" She asks.

"The Familiar returns due to an confidentiality error. The spot we are going to is close to a large group of people and the Familiar would draw attention so it could not get close. That being the case then we just need to set up a minor Bounded Field to keep people away for some time while we investigate."

Turning down into an ally we head down to find the area that we detected the Magic use.

"I would like to know what the Mystic Codes Duvel stole were Edelfelt." Tohsaka asked us.

My sister and I looked at each other before she told her. "As you know he stole an experimental Specialized Mystic Code codenamed 'The Compass'."

"What does it do?" Tohsaka asks.

"We were not told. But that wasn't all he took. From the inventory done it is confirmed that he also has a fabric that enables physical alterations, 5 Jewels with concentrated earth, wind, and ether elemental properties, a lens that concentrates magical energy, an knife that collects memories from blood, visual projection stones, a miniaturized Alter that generates small portable Bounded Fields, an inactive golem familiar, and a gauntlet that restrains Magic Circuits." My sister details the items stolen.

Tohsaka ponders over the list. "That first item, the fabric, what do you mean it creates physical alterations?"

"The fabric molds around the person, attaching to the nerves and circuits allowing the body to shape shift and take on different forms, like a costume." My sister explains.

"So you are saying Duvel could have changed his appearance using that." Tohsaka confirms.

"Yes. We believe that is why he took it, to better evade apprehension."

"That really is something you should have mentioned. How are we supposed to know it's him if he can change his appearance at will?"

"Remember your place Tohsaka. Since your only here because you wanted to be here, you should just stay out of sight and out of our way. _We_ are the one who are going to find him not you." I commanded to Tohsaka receiving me a sharp stare from her. But my sister tells her anyways.

"Are plan is to use Gandr to break his disguise once we have a suspect."

Tohsaka's expression hardened at our plan not pleased with the plan. "Fine." But her answer wasn't what I expected.

"As long as we know it's him and we do it discreetly, it won't be a problem." She continued.

"Naturally." My sister affirms.

"Were are not inept like you Tohsaka, we do this for a living." I inform her.

We soon approach the area we last tracked unknown magical use but multiple bright flashes of blue and red stop us before we reach the spot.

"Police." Tohsaka said while we look on at a distance.

"This must be the crowd that prevented the Familiar from coming close, the designated area is right where they are." Sister said.

She was probably right, Familiars are often made with functions that prevent them from being exposed to common people such as common everyday disguises, being too small or fast to easily spot, or avoiding crowds by staying out of sight underground or in the air.

Our Jewel hawks can fly and are made to be sensitive to human presences, they will self-destruct if they are ever noticed.

Currently there are half a dozen of patrol cars and probably three times as many onlookers, there's no way our Familiar would have been able come close to such a crowd without being spotted.

"This is a problem. With this many people we will not be able do anything until they leave and that may be a while." My sister continued.

"Sister they might take something we may need." I tell her.

"I know Marjatta but with so many people here we could not use our magic without suspicion." She says.

She is right, even if we stop or remove the people in this area, the people in the surrounding area would notice something wrong and would come to investigate.

If we wait and go in once they left theirs a chance that they would have taken or compromised the scene and hinder our search. They may be trained to investigate but that's mundane things not magical, which makes a difference. The crowd's natural Od while small can still contaminate magical traces making it impossible to figure out what Duvel did or he may have left invisible runes or seals that could be destroyed by someone stepping on it.

"Sister we need to do something. We can not let their worthless actions obstruct our search. Perhaps we can use a dispersal spell on at least the police or use a vision alteration spell to remain unnoticed as we work." I advised to my sister but she shook her head in rejection.

"No, we have to do this in a way that we don't interrupt them and they do not have a chance to catch us by accident."

Suddenly the Tohsaka girl interrupted us. "I have a way to do just that."

Then pulling out a transparant jewel then squeezing it she  
whisper "Katze, Beobachten."

Then placing the jewel on the ground we watch it take the form of a lean, clear crystal cat. "This'll do the trick."

Then the magic formed cat took off to the area where the police were investigating.

"With this I can investigate without drawing any attention." The smug Tohsaka tells us.

I criticize her action. "I'm sure they will notice _that_." Tohsaka argues back.

"Not with a vision alteration spell. To them it will only look like a normal mischievous cat."

"Tch. I told you to stay out of our way." I snap back but she just focuses on her newly formed Familiar as it investigates the crime scene ahead.

* * *

Detective Rikuto Mitsudura was walking around a crime scene in the alleyway in the Minogawa district.

Currently he was focusing on the forensic team poking and prodding the body trying to find any clues he could use.

Flashes from cameras surrounded him as other officers tried to record the scene before we started taking things back to the labs to be analyzed.

Looking towards the crowd he could see more officers taking witness statements about what they saw or heard.

The victim looked around 14 to 16 years old, he was leaning on the wall of the alley, his throat with a cut deep and his entire front torso was soaked in blood.

Looking around I find my partner Hotaro Kiyomizu coordinating with the local police to make sure they don't miss anything that may tie this to the previous killings.

Yeah previous killings. Up until two days ago I was a detective in Karuizawa, but then a month ago the killings started happening.

At first it was sporadic, one killing happening in Tokyo, Fukuroka, Narita, and Kobe. No one followed it out of their own city and since it was so generic no one found the pattern. But then ten days ago he hit Karuizawa and he hit hard, with a body count of 13 within 8 days it cause an alarm.

His M.O. in every case from Tokyo till Karuizawa has been consistent; the victim would somehow be taken in the middle of the night and turn up the next day killed in a gory way with a strange curved knife.

Because of this we call him the Bloody Night Reaper.

Then he stopped but now he's started again here in Fuyuki.

Our reason for coming here was because Hotaro recommended personally reviewing other cities PD's to see if there was anything similar about the case and Fuyuki was our first stop.

But now he's here.

"Mitsudura senpai." Hotaro called out to me forcing my attention back to crime scene.

"Yeah Hotaru, you learn anything?" I ask knowing what to expect. "No. the five boys who found the body didn't see or hear anything."

Like I expected that but it still tough to take. "Why where they here in the first place?"

"They seemed to be fighting over a girl. Takashi san, the one with the black eye over their asked out the girlfriend of one of the other four boys who then ganged up and attacked Takashi san. He tried to escape into this alley but he slipped on the blood on the ground and fell ontop the body. After a panic they called the police." She explained the circumstances leading to the find.

"Any idea who he is?" I ask pointing at the body. "He had no ID on him or the clothe we found him in."

"What's the medical examiner saying?"

"The same as the other examiners. The weapon used was a knife with a 7 inch curved blade, cause of death likely shock from blood loss, and the estimated time of death is sometime early this morning sometime between 5-6 o'clock. With no defensive wounds the victim must have either know the attacker, was somehow subdued, or killed before he could react."

Thinking about what she said, my mind wanders back to the other unanswered questions I have about this case. First obviously is why they're doing this and second is why he first killed city to city then killed so many in Karuizawa stopped and then starts again here?

The Forensic Psychologist believes the culprit is a normally passive man who recently has started to kill and is now addicted to it. He may have moved from city to city because he was anxious but when he came to Karuizawa he was so used to it and so enthusiastic that he needed to kill more and more to feel satisfied.

"What are you thinking senpai?" She asked noticing me in deep thought.

"Simple. The same thing any good detective in these situations think; 'Where's the bastard that did this?'"

After just standing there for a while she begins to tell me something. "Perhaps we should head back down to the station and start finding some answers. Or perhaps you would prefer to continue to stand pointlessly while distracting everyone as they work."

"Right right I'm coming." I complained.

As I walk back to our car I look back just in time to see a cat run across the window ledge of the building before moving out of sight. Weird cats usually stay away from such a noisy and crowded scene like this.

Getting into the car and pulling away from the other cars I take one last look at the crowd of black, blond, and covered heads thinking that maybe someone there is the guy we're after.

* * *

"So what did you find out." Marjatta asked impatiently.

After Tohsaka's cat Familiar returned the three of us started to head away from the scene. "Nothing good. This job of yours just got more complicated. There was a murder and the victim had signs of magic on him. It may have been Duvel."

"What!" My sister and I exclaim at her.

"There's more. Apparently it's not the first person killed like this. Do you know anything about this Edelfelt?" Tohsaka asked clearly unhappy with this new turn of events.

"No, we did not. We would have told you if we did." My sister replied.

"What does it matter if a few people die. It does not change what we have to do, does it." I didn't ask I remind them.

Regardless if a few people die along the way doesn't change the fact that we simply need to capture Duvel Ethelstan and recover the stolen Mystic Codes. My sister nods showing she agrees but Tohsaka is showing some difficulty to accept this.

She really is a failure Magus. A true Mage would not hesitate or be slowed down by such useless emotions especially towards commoners but then again she is just an Asian bitch not even worth being called a proper mage.

"Tohsaka, My sister is right. If the killer really is Duvel then all we need to capture him and that will prevent any more deaths. I do understand what your feelings, just that we can not worry about it now." My sister advised her.

"I know that but as the Supervisor of this land I bear responsibility to keep people safe from this kind of scenario." She pathetically argued back.

"Your duty is to the Layline not these people. Do not get confused about what your responsibilities." I debated.

"But I still hold the responsibility to safeguard everything in these lands from the supernatural." Tohsaka tried to counter argue but I just continued.

"What makes you think that that is what you as the Second Owner needs to do. As a Supervisor your responsibility is only to safeguard the secrets of magic nothing more and ensure that no one uses the Layline. If a few people do learn the truth or others enter this land then you simply need to eliminate them. You should have just stayed at the small hovel of a home and waited for us to be finished. Maybe their you could have done _some_ good since your clearly unsuited to handle anything such as this."

"That first part _may_ be true but that doesn't change anything now. As the Supervisor of Fuyuki city I need to expunge all unsanctioned supernatural presences here in the city." Saying that last part I see her glancing towards us.

She wants us gone too huh. Fine with me the sooner I can get out of this hic town the better.

"For now let us patrol the area and see what we find. Right now we should focus on finding Duvel's workshop here in the city. We should head some of the other Layline areas Tohsaka mentioned was being used and see what we can learn from it." My sister advised us.

"Good idea." Tohsaka agreed.

I did not like that she was still coming with us but when she does become a nuisance it won't be tough to handle her. "I understand sister."

* * *

Shirou's class is separated into 4 major powers; the big group of girls whom splinter into minor connected branch groups, the sports guys who are in the competitive clubs, the intellectual guys who are in educational or school politic clubs, and our strict new homeroom teacher Kazuki sensei.

Arguably Kazuki sensei is the strongest power in our class, but then again that arguably part is only Shinji Matou.

It been two days since the new students came here and after being harassed on the first day the fuss eventually died down and they naturally became integrated into their respective clicks.

The girls obviously went with all the other girls where they speak on their own mystery's.

Damon joined up with the sports guys after soundly defeating them one on one at arm wrestling and shutting up Shinji about hockey not being a sport.

Allard is doing what I'm doing which is to transition between the male groups with me, so we're kind of the inbetween pair.

Right now we're in the middle of Kazuki sensei's ending lecture when I look outside and I see the cloud activity in the sky. Whoa looks like a storm could be coming soon, weird I heard that were supposed to have clear sky's all week. Then again that meteorologist on local channel 7 is wrong more times then he is right.

Soon the bell sounds and sensei dismisses us for the day.

Before pooling out of the classroom everyone gathers into their groups and talk random events while they prepare for club activity's.

Once we all leave, Shinji, Issei, Allard and me start slowly walking down the hall talking. "So Emiya how are O'Conner san and Koeller san doing at your house?" Issei asked me.

"Their fine. I think they got addicted to my cooking, but they're still pretty tame compared to how Fuji nee is with my food." I answered.

"Wait?! What does he mean 'at your house'?" Shinji asked harshly since he apparently did not know.

"Well all the Foreign Exchange Students are staying with some of the teacher, so Fuji nee offer to let them stay at my house while she acts as their host. It nothing really."

"What do you mean nothing! Cera Koeller is like one of the hottest girls among the first year if not the whole school! And she's staying at your house!? Come on aren't we friends?!"

"Yeah sorry. Guess it never came up."

"What do you mean sorry?! Emiya!"

"So Emiya is it true that the Archery club is having some kind of late night training session?" Issei asked me as we just ignore the rest of what Shinji said. "Don't just ignore me!"

"Yeah. It supposed to help with the upcoming tournament." I reply.

"You participating?" Allard asked.

"Yeah they say they couldn't do it without their team's ace, but they're exaggerating. I'm sure they could do fine with or without me."

"Well besides yours, there are other clubs that are staying late tonight for one reason or another. But judging from the weather outside, you may have to stop earlier than your captain would like." Issei tells us.

"Really who else is staying over?" I ask.

"The student council, the basketball club, the art club and unfortunately the Rin Tohsaka Entourage club." The three of us look over at Issei trying to see if we may have heard him wrong but he was serious.

"Our school has a Tohsaka Fanclub? Since when?" I start asking.

"Since about the second day of school." Issei informs us.

"I sorry but who is Rin Tohsaka?" Allard asks us.

Since he's only been here for about three day I'm not too surprised that he hasn't heard of her, but he has probably seen her around, she is really noticeable here at school after all.

"She's one of the freshmen like us. The real honor student in our grade second only to our Ryuudou kun here and the second hottest chick in our school." Shinji described her for Allard.

"You should be careful around her Hayashi san. She isn't the kind of person you should get involved with." Issei warned.

"Why is she dangerous or something?" Allard asked probably already getting a bad image of her.

"Ignore them Hayashi san. Anyways Shinji let's get going." I order him while moving ahead of the others.

"Hey who do you think you're ordering around Emiya." Then Shinji and I left to the Archery club with Allard while Issei left to his Student Council meeting.

* * *

"Edelfelt, is this correct?" Rin asked as she and the two Edelfelt sisters stood in front of her school Homurahara Acadamy.

"Yes. According to the Prana traces you recovered, that same signature is emanating from here. Also the concentration seems to have increased."

That's not the only thing that's increased these past two days. Someone's been drawing more and more Mana form the Layline and relaying it thru a dozen different points throughout the city, but whenever we investigate we find nothing.

"Since this is your school would you lead the way Tohsaka." Luvia directed.

Honestly I didn't want to. I know there are probably students still here doing club activities and I know if Duvel is here it will turn into a fight, not an ideal scenario.

Especially since we don't know what he looks like. We may end up attacking some innocent bystander by mistake.

But then someone passes by entering the school. Someone familiar. She was dressed in a middle school uniform and long purple hair trailing behind her as she walked in. She was someone I'd recognize anywhere.

Sakura.

"Let's go." Walking ahead I start thinking of ways to keep this from turning into a disaster.

* * *

It break time and now Shirou is resting with Allard, Shinji, and Ayako in the hallway.

"Hmpf. You know you should miss once in a while Emiya kun." Looking over to the sardonic speaker Shinji Matou continued. "Really, showing off like that will only push people away. Your just lucky I'm willing to put up with your egotisms."

Shinji and I have been friend since our second year of Junior High School. In the past he's always been mmmm, well I guess the best word to describe him is confident. Way too confident. It's never been a problem but lately since we've joined the Archery club he's been a bit more difficult to deal with.

"Well in the end that's my problem isn't it." Responding to his jab I wait for his next comment.

"Hey seriously, you need to be careful or you'll end up as an antisocial outcast when you get older."

Shinji's retort gives me chills. I honestly couldn't imagine being that selfish. No, I know I won't ever be like that, but still.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to see someone before it gets to that." Giving him my response Ayako speaks up. "Hey ignore him Emiya. He's just jealous at how talented you are."

Hearing that Shinji stands up. "I have no reason to be jealous, I'm just being a good friend that all." He pauses as something catches his attention but then he continues. "Anyway I should be going. I have something I need to do." And then he just leaves.

Watching him leave I see a young girl in a Middle School uniform and purple hair meeting up with him.

But then Ayako distracts me before I can see where they go. "By the way Emiya, you never did answer my question. Is it talent or training that makes a great Emiya?"

I'm about to answer her but just like last time someone it stops me. "Ayako! Over here!"

In fact it sounds very familiar. The three of us look over to the person calling and we see Rikuto Mitsuduri walking very lazily over to us.

"Uncle Rikuto?" Ayako asks while getting up to go see him. "What are you doing at my school?"

"Well truth be told I'm just here to see my cute adorable niechaaa!?" Before finishing his sentence Ayako interrupts him with a heavy elbow to the gut.

"Uncle let me ask again. What are you doing here?" Her impatient tone seemed to convince him to answer. "I'd actually prefer to tell you in private."

"Whatever you need to say you can say infront of my friends. So what is it?" The three of use start staring at Rikuto waiting for him to answer.

"Hahh. Fine, just promise you won't talk about it to anyone. Ok."

We all nod signaling him to continue. "Well the truth is that I'm here trying to catch a serial killer that may be in your school."

"A serial killer?!"

"Here!?"

His answer really got our attention. "Uncle what do you mean a serial killer may be here? There's no way."

Ayako tries to reason but just saying 'there's no way' doesn't change the fact he thinks there is one.

"Matsuduri sensei maybe you should tell us what's happening." I ask him to explain.

"Yeah sure. This has to do with the killing that happened on Tuesday." He starts telling us.

"The one that's been all over the new these past few days. Is that who you're after?" Ayako asks.

"It sure is."

"But I haven't heard anything about it being a serial killer. It's only been one person, that doesn't make it a serial killing." I point out.

"That's because we haven't told the media about it. We call him the Bloody Night Reaper."

"Why?"

"Because of the way he kills his victims. He usually leaves a messy scene."

"Why do you think he's here?" I ask.

"Actually we got an anonymous tip that said the killer is in this town, and then we got another today saying the killer was a new student here. We don't know if it's true or not but were following up on it either way, which is why I'm here with my partner."

"Where is Kiyomizu senpai?" Ayako inquires to her uncle.

"She's informing the teachers right now. You'll all probably be gathered together. We need to set some things then we'll start questioning everyone to see if they've noticed anything."

"Uncle I don't know where you got your information but you should know that our school currently has some foreign exchange students." Ayako explains.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If your source is right then that means you could be looking for one of them but" I try to explain but he interrupts me.

"That good to know kid. Gives me a good place to start. Do you know who they are?"

"Yes, I'm actually one of the new students here sir." Allard finally spoke up after remaining silent for a while.

"Really." His expression changes to one of annoysnce "Tch, Damn it. Sorry kid but I'm going to need to keep an eye on you. Hope you don't mind but when we start the questioning we'll start with you since you already know all this."

"Mitsudura sensei you can't! I just can't believe that he or any of the others could be a serial killer, there's no way!" I start yelling at him while I try to defend my friend. Rikuto then relaxed a bit but he was still focused on Allard.

"Calm down kid. Remember this is only based on some random tip which may not even be true. But for now I need to start by questioning and removing people from our suspect list. It should be easy kid just tell me if you've been to Karuizawa in the past two weeks?" He explains to us waiting for an answer.

"Why do you need to know?" Allard asks.

"Because if you haven't been their then you've got an alibi for the murders. The murders actually started in Tokyo and moved from place to place. Most recently it was in Karuizawa so if he hasn't been their then he can't be our guy."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Hayashi tell him you weren't …" Oh no

'I used to be in Karuizawa but I also lived in Tokyo, Fukuroka, Narita, and Kobe.' His words back then echo back to me.

He not only lived in Karuizawa but Rikuto also said Tokyo too. Looking back at Allard he seemed to be thinking the same thing cause he was starting to fidget nervously.

"Actually sir I just move here from Karuizawa."

Rikuto's expression hardened again when heard that he was probably thinking how fits their profile.

"But I don't think I'm the only one sir. Remember Emiya san, O'conner san and Koeller san."

'Weird cause this past month our international group were in some of those places too.' Damon did said their group went their too. That means that Damon and Cera could also be suspected.

Then theirs Ai. 'I have to move around a lot because of my parents.' she may not have said she came from Karuizawa but she could also be labeled a suspect if she actually did.

In other words all four of my new classmates are suspects of being the Frankenstein Killer. But I just can't believe it. They couldn't have, could they?

* * *

Authors Note: Here's my mystery Side Story/Prologue to my Crossover Fic Fate Remix. Not a necessary read but some things from here may show up there.

About the names I have for the Professor and the Lord, if you don't know who they are google them. As to why I used them, the names themselves sounded good to use so I did.

The spell katze beobachten that was used here is German for cat observe.

Last thing to wrap this chapter up is to say thanks to Third Fang for letting me borrow his OC Marjatta Edelfelt from his Fic From Fake Dreams.


End file.
